The Contradiction
by Tabifangirl
Summary: (The sequel to Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Haruka Murakami. Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

The Contradiction

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: (The sequel to Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Anonymous.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar aku pahami tentang cinta, waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk melupakanmu ternyata awal dari menemukanmu kembali." – AmaaSiapa

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Keluarga Kwon, 28 Februari 2019, 07:15 AM KST_**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aiya! Didi_ , ayo bangun. Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" Suara nyaring Wen Junhui mengusik pagi yang damai milik seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hm," Hoshi hanya bergumam tanpa ada niat untuk bangun dari tidurnya, "5 menit lagi, _Kaa-chan_."

Jun yang gemaspun akhirnya menarik selimut yang baru saja Hoshi gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan Kwon _Mama_. Dan tak ada 5 menit untukmu."

Dengan teganya kini Jun menarik lengan Hoshi, untuk membuat pemuda itu bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kuberi waktu 15 menit," Jun melirik ke arah jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, "Jika telat 1 menit saja, takkan kubiarkan kau menonton One Piece minggu ini, 1 episode sekalipun."

"Tsk," Hoshi berdecak kesal. Terkadang seorang Wen Junhui yang terlihat begitu baik dari luar bisa benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah berhubungan dengan waktu.

Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup ia berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Dan beruntung bagi Hoshi karena tadi sang ibu sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan juga sepatu untuknya. Jadi tak ada waktu yang harus terbuang percuma hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan.

Hoshi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tersenyum puas, karena kemeja berwarna merah maroon yang dipadukan dengan celana, jas, dan sepatu berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pebisnis profesional.

Setelah dirasa tak ada yang kurang, Hoshi turun dan pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk bergabung dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang sarapan pagi. Oh, jangan lupakan Jun yang juga ada disana dan menyantap nasi goreng buatan Ny. Kwon dengan lahap.

" _Ohayou_!" Sapa Hoshi sembari mengambil tempat duduk kosong tepat di samping ibunya.

" _Ohayou_ Soonyoung- _kun_!"

" _Ohayou Soonshines_!"

Sedangkan Jun memilih untuk tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Maaf membuat _Kaa-chan_ dan _Otousan_ menunggu."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa," Ny. Kwon mengambilkan sepiring nasi goreng beserta telur dadar untuk sang putra, "Cepat di makan sebelum dingin."

Hoshi mengangguk lalu berdo'a, " _Itadakimasu!_ "

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan khidmat. Hanya sesekali diselingi oleh pertanyaan Ny. Kwon yang penasaran dengan kehidupan putranya di Jepang.

" _Soonshines_ , apa kakek dan nenekmu disana baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Hanya saja beberapa kali sakit pinggang _Ojiisan_ kambuh. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat saat berolahraga," Hoshi tertawa pelan.

Wanita paruh baya itupun mengangguk, "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah bisa melupakan putra sulung Keluarga Kim itu?"

 _Uhuk!_

Begitu pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan, tiba-tiba suasana meja makan menjadi hening. Tn. Kwon melirik sang putra sekilas dan Jun yang baru saja tersedak kini sedang menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Sedangkan Hoshi hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya, tahu begini, dulu ia takkan bercerita apapun pada wanita nomor 1 di hidupnya itu.

" _Kaa-chan_ kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," Ny. Kwon tersenyum simpul, "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kasihan Jun sudah menunggu dari tadi. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Hoshi mengangguk dan menyendokkan suapan terakhir nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik bagi rekan bisnis kita."

"Iya, aku mengerti _Otousan_."

"Sudah. Jangan urusi ini. Biar _Kaa-chan_ saja," Ny. Kwon menghentikkan putranya yang baru saja akan merapikan meja makan.

"Uhm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami berangkat dulu," Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, Hoshi tak lupa untuk menciup pipi sang ibu dan membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Dan Jun! Cubit saja pipinya jika ia nakal!"

Hoshi merengut, " _Kaa-chan_!"

"Siap, Kwon _Ayi_!" Jun tertawa pelan lalu membungkuk hormat dan mengajak Hoshi menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu lalu berpegangan yang erat," Ucap Jun begitu dirinya berada di belakang kemudi dan Hoshi sudah duduk manis di kursi sebelahnya.

Hoshi hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum melakukan apa yang _gege_ -nya perintahkan, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Jun bicara seperti itu.

Mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan jantung Hoshi yang berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Bukan hanya karena cara mengemudi Junhui, tapi juga karena Hoshi merasa ada hal besar yang tengah menantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gedung Kwon K. K, 07:55 AM KST_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _._**

" _Ge_ , tidak perlu buru-buru. Kita masih punya waktu 5 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai," Hoshi berseru pada Jun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Pemuda berkebangsaan Cina itu berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu sang adik, "Ubahlah kebiasaan '5 menit lagi' mu itu, _Didi._ "

Hoshi meniup helaian rambut di dahinya, "Tapi kan memang benar? Rapat baru dimulai 5 menit lagi."

"Sudahlah," Jun kembali berjalan mendahului Hoshi yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya.

" _Gege_ , tunggu aku!"

"Percepat langkahmu," Jun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Tapi dia tak marah pada sang adik. Telah saling mengenal selama kurang lebih 7 tahun membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala tingkah Hoshi.

"Memangnya perusahaan mana yang akan membuat kontrak dengan kita? _Otousan_ terdengar begitu senang saat kami membicarakan ini."

"Itu, milik Keluarga Kim."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi Kim yang mana?"

"Coba kau baca kertas-kertas di tanganmu itu. Profil lengkap mereka ada disana."

"Pft. Nanti lagi saja," Bukannya malas, tapi Hoshi masih terlalu lelah karena perjalanan jauh dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan yang ia tempuh di hari sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah padamu," Kini keduanya sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju, "Oh iya, hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," Ucap Jun begitu memastikan Hoshi sudah masuk ke ruang rapat. Lalu pemuda bermarga Wen itu segera berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar, " Hoshi mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang serta berdo'a dalam hati sembari menyapa orang-orang yang sudah berada disana terlebih dulu. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00, mari kita-"

Belum selesai Mr. Eiji, sang moderator, berbicara, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sebelumnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ah- Mingyu- _san_! Silahkan masuk," Sapa Mr. Eiji ramah, "Dan uhm-" Pria paruh baya itu mengedarkan padangannya, "Kau bisa duduk di samping Soonyoung- _san_."

Sebagai informasi, Mr. Eiji adalah perwakilan perusahaan dari Jepang yang akan menjadi penghubung Kwon K. K dengan Kim Co., Ltd.

Merasa terpanggil, Hoshi mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen di tangannya mengikuti arah pandang Mr. Eiji. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang dengan pakaian yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, senada dengan miliknya. Kemeja dan celana berwarna hitam, serta jas yang berwarna merah maroon.

"Kim Mingyu," Gumam Hoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ruangan yang cukup hening membuat pemuda itu dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya meskipun dengan suara yang tak begitu keras. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Hoshi.

"Soonyoung _hyeong_?"

Mata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Mingyu membulat. Ia tak mengira akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu di acara penting seperti ini.

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Mingyu dan juga Hoshi, Mr. Eiji kembali berbicara, "Tuan Muda Kim?"

"A-ah. Iya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Eiji- _san_!"

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, Mingyu berjalan menuju kursi kosong tepat di samping Hoshi.

Begitu duduk, Mingyu merasa beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Hoshi sambil berbisik-bisik. Kebetulan tempat mereka berada di depan, tepat di sisi kanan Mr. Eiji, jadi ia mengetahui itu semua dengan cukup jelas.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal," Bisik seorang wanita di sisi kiri ruangan itu pada temannya yang sedang berpura-pura mencatat sesuatu.

"Dan kau lihat pakaian mereka? Kenapa mirip sekali? Apa mungkin itu jas pasangan?"

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu, Mingyu hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya. Sedangkan Hoshi lebih memilih menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan cara membuka lembaran demi lembaran dokumen di tangannya.

"Karena semua sudah datang, kita mulai saja rapat kali ini," Ucap Mr. Eiji sebagai pembuka, "Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya, perusahaan yang merupakan gabungan dari Kim Co., Ltd dan Kwon K. K akan diberi nama 투케이 플러스 (2K+). Dan akan bergerak di bidang properti."

Hoshi berusaha mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting, dan beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan jika ada hal yang kurang ia pahami. Sebagai pebisnis muda, tentu ia masih harus belajar banyak hal. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak begitu fokus karena pikirannya penuh dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping kanannya, Kim Mingyu.

Sesekali mencuri pandang, memperhatikan apa yang sedang lelaki itu kerjakan lalu pura-pura sibuk mencatat saat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya.

Dan Mingyu sendiri sadar jika sedari tadi Hoshi memperhatikan dirinya, namun ia berusaha untuk tak peduli dan terus mengikuti jalannya rapat dengan baik.

"Baiklah, sekiranya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan," Ucap Mr. Eiji dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, "Mari kita pindah ke agenda berikutnya, yaitu penandatanganan kontrak oleh pimpinan masing-masing perusahaan. Kepada Soonyoung _-san_ dan Mingyu _-san_ , kami persilahkan."

Yang merasa namanya terpanggil kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke bagian depan ruangan lalu menorehkan tanda tangan mereka di selembar kertas yang akan menjadi bukti penyatuan dua perusahaan.

"Kami mohon kerja samanya," Ucap Hoshi mantap sembari menyodorkan tangannya pada Mingyu.

"Y-ya, semoga kerja sama ini membawa kebaikan bagi kedua perusahaan," Mau tak mau, Mingyu menyambut uluran tangan itu.

 _"Tangan ini, masih seperti dulu,"_ Bathin keduanya.

"Dengan selesainya penandatanganan kontrak, berarti rapat hari ini telah selesai. Kami ucapkan terima kasih atas waktu dan kerjasamanya."

Tepuk tangan menggema dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua orang tampak senang dan puas terhadap hasil rapat hari ini, tapi pengecualian untuk Mingyu dan juga Hoshi. Karena wajah mereka menunjukkan sesuatu yang begitu sulit diartikan.

Begitu rapat ditutup, Hoshi segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan nuansa _lavender blue_ itu untuk menghampiri Jun _Gege_ -nya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, ia langsung menerobos masuk, mengagetkan Jun yang saat itu tengah menikmati makan siangnya, " _Gege!_ _I thought you were my friend!?_ "

"Sebentar," Jun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Hoshi kini menyilangkan tangan di depan kedua dadanya, "Kau mengerti maksudku."

"Oh, Mingyu ya?"

"Iya! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"Dia kan perwakilan perusahaan milik Keluarga Kim yang baru saja membuat kontrak dengan kita, _Didi_."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jun mengendikkan bahu lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh _bibimbap_ ke mulutnya, "Ya, bisa saja."

Muncul siku-siku tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi, "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

"Bukankah semalam aku juga sudah memberitahumu?"

"Mana ada?!"

"Di perjalanan pulang dari bandara tadi malam, aku mengatakan bahwa perusahaan kita akan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Keluarga Kim. Dan pemimpin baru mereka adalah Kim Mingyu, mantan kekasihmu."

"Kalau kau memang sudah mengatakannya, kenapa aku tak ingat?"

"Tentu saja tak ingat, mendengarkan aku saja belum tentu. Kau kan tertidur sepanjang jalan," Jun segera merapikan sisa makanannya, "Dan sekedar mengingatkan saja, tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk membaca dokumen yang kau bawa. Tapi kau malah berkata 'Nanti lagi saja' kan?"

Kepala Hoshi tertunduk lemah, " _Okay_ , aku mengaku salah. Tapi apa kau lupa? Aku meninggalkan negeri ini bukan tanpa alasan."

Karena masih jelas di ingatan Hoshi bahwa beberapa hari setelah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Mingyu, ia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Jepang dengan maksud menenangkan diri sekaligus mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya. Namun, kemudian sang Ayah menawarkan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana.

"Soonyoung- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kau pindah kuliah ke Jepang?" Ucap ayahnya kala itu.

"Untuk apa _Otousan_?"

"Menemani kakek dan nenekmu, sekaligus supaya kau bisa belajar cara mengelola perusahaan dari cabang yang ada disana."

"Hm," Hoshi berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bermaksud melupakan Mingyu adalah salah satu dari begitu banyak alasan mengapa Hoshi dengan mudahnya mengiyakan keinginan tersebut.

Sebut saja Hoshi pengecut, karena bukannya menyelesaikan masalah dengan Mingyu. Ia malah memilih untuk berlari menjauh. Menghindar sebisanya.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan, tak terasa 4 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Hoshi pikir ia telah sepenuhnya melupakan Mingyu. Namun ternyata salah, buktinya ia masih berdebar-debar saat bersitatap dan duduk berdekatan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," Jun mengusap rambut Hoshi lembut, "Tapi kumohon, untuk yang satu ini kesampingkan dulu urusan pribadimu, ya?"

Dan Hoshi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion milik Keluarga Kim, 01:00 PM KST_**

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat yang berjalan selama 3 jam itu entah kenapa terasa begitu lama dan mengesalkan bagi Mingyu. Maka dari itu, begitu rapat ditutup ia segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan Hoshi setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Mingyu langsung menuju ruang kerja sang Ayah, siapa tahu pria yang mewariskan senyum penuh wibawa padanya itu sedang berada disana. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, putra sulung keluarga Kim itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernuansa _cream_ tersebut dan menemukan ayahnya sedang melakukan rutinitas barunya, membaca koran.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , ada apa?"

" _Appa_ , kenapa tidak bilang kalau perwakilan Kwon K. K itu Soonyoung _hyeong_?"

" _Appa_ kira kau sudah tahu?" Ujar Tn. Kim tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa tahu jika tak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Memangnya Minghao tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Tidak," Mingyu menggeleng lemah.

"Apa kau tak mendengar apapun dari pegawai di kantor?"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi semua orang sudah tahu sementara aku disini seperti orang bodoh?"

Tn. Kim yang mendengar anaknya berkata seperti itupun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, "Kita tak punya banyak kolega dengan Kwon sebagai nama keluarga kalau kau mau tahu," Lalu pria paruh baya itu menyesap teh hijau dari cangkir yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi _Appa_ tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kami dulu?"

Tn. Kim tersenyum penuh makna, "Dan kau juga pasti tahu, Kim Mingyu. Sebagai pebisnis kita tak boleh melibatkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

"Tidak," Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, tapi-"

Mendengar Mingyu yang akan memberikan pembelaan lagi, Tn. Kim melipat koran yang ada di tangannya lalu menghampiri sang putra yang sedari tadi masih setia berdiri di depan mejanya, "Nak, dengarkan _Appa_."

"Kau akan berumur 22 tahun sebentar lagi, 'kan?" Mingyu mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang menjadi panutan hidupnya tersebut, "Itu artinya kau sudah dewasa. Harus bisa menghadapi masalah yang kau buat sendiri. Apa kau lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan tanggungjawab ini pada adikmu yang bahkan belum genap berusia 18 tahun? Apa kau tega mengorbankan perusahaan kita dan semua pegawai yang terlibat hanya karena masalahmu? Cobalah bersikap lebih dewasa. Kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga ini. Kami berharap banyak padamu."

"Tapi _Appa_ , bagaimana kalau Soonyoung _hyeong_ -"

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Pria setengah baya itu kemudian menepuk pundak putranya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, "Kau harus bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Aiya = Oh my God.

Didi = Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki dalam Bahasa Cina.

Mama = Panggilan untuk ibu dalam Bahasa Cina.

-kun = Bisa digunakan sebagai imbuhan panggilan dari orang tua pada anak lelakinya, Bahasa Jepang.

Ayi = Bibi, Bahasa Cina. Digunakan untuk panggilan yang lebih sederhana, karena di Cina beda hubungan dengan orang yang manggil, beda panggilannya.

Ojiisan = Kakek, Bahasa Jepang.

Otousan = Ayah, Bahasa Jepang.

Kaa-chan, Okaasan = Ibu, Bahasa Jepang.

K. K = Singkatan dari _kabushiki-kaisha_ atau _kabushiki-gaisha,_ bentuk perusahaan paling umum di Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello! Saya balik lagi bawa sequel Moving On Isn't Easy. Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu. Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, tapi saya harap kalian suka~

Sekedar cerita aja, ini termasuk panjang buat ukuran chapter 1 nya saya lho hehe Dari sini ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira perasaan Mingyu dan Hoshi ke satu sama lain gimana?

Oh iya, terus dukung SEVENTEEN ya my co-CARAT! (9'-')9

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	2. Chapter 2

The Contradiction

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: (Sequel dari Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Anonymous.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak punya cara lain untuk bahagia, karena melupakanmu ternyata bukan jalannya." – belatibiru

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mansion milik keluarga Kim, 18 Maret 2019. 09:30 AM**_

Mingyu sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen perusahaan saat ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kim Mingyu, Ini _Appa_. Bisa kita bicara?" Ucap seseorang yang berada di balik pintu dengan tulisan KIM MINGYU itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Balas Mingyu sembari merapikan kertas yang berada di atas meja.

"Ada apa, _Appa_?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa banyak basa-basi setelah mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk. Sebenarnya, ia agak heran. Karena tak biasanya sang ayah sengaja datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk berbicara.

Tn. Kim menyentil dahi sang putra karena gemas, " _To the point_ sekali! Setidaknya biarkan _Appa_ duduk dulu."

"A-ah iya. Maafkan aku," Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya sembari tersenyum kaku, "Silahkan duduk, _Appa_."

Tn. Kim mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi Mingyu gunakan untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas penting.

"Jawab dengan jujur," Tn. Kim memutar kursi yang ia duduki supaya bisa berhadapan dengan sang putra, " _Appa_ dengar sudah beberapa kali kau melewatkan rapat dengan kolega baru kita, apa itu benar?"

"Kolega yang mana?" dahi Mingyu berkerut. Ia bingung. Karena belakangan ini perusahaan mereka menjalin banyak kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain.

"Keluarga Kwon."

Mingyu terdiam sesaat, "A-ah itu," seketika panik memikirkan alasan yang akan ia keluarkan, "A-aku sibuk, ya! Aku sibuk, _Appa._ "

"Sibuk apa?" Tn. Kim menatap sang putra penuh selidik.

"Y-ya sibuk. Beberapa hal tak terduga."

" _Appa_ kira kau sudah tak memiliki kegiatan lain disamping mengurusi perusahaan?"

"A-aku punya kok, _Appa_."

"Apa?" Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri sang putra.

Mata Mingyu bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar dirinya mundur selangkah, "Itu-"

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak alasan. Kau ini seperti anak gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja," Tn. Kim mengusak pelan rambut putranya, "Lebih baik kau datang ke rapat siang ini. Dan minta maaflah pada Tuan Muda Kwon."

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Karena tak menghadiri rapat?"

"Yakin hanya itu saja?" Lalu Tn. Kim tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "Coba tanya lagi hati kecilmu, Nak."

Setelah berkata demikian, kepala rumah tangga keluarga itu segera pergi meninggalkan kamar sang putra. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang kini muncul di benaknya.

"Kalau bukan hanya karena tak hadir di rapat, lalu aku harus minta maaf untuk apa?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan ucapan sang ayah dan juga wajah Hoshi yang sejak kata 'Tuan Muda Kwon' terucap, mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Kemudian, putra sulung keluarga Kim itu segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Kali ini Mingyu memilih untuk menggunakan celana dan jas berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja serta sepatu berwarna hitam. Tentunya tanpa dasi, karena satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Kim itu terlalu malas untuk membuat simpulnya.

Dan setelah merasa selesai dengan penampilannya, Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun yang kurang.

Hingga kemudian kata-kata sang ayah kembali terlintas di benaknya, _" … minta maaflah pada Tuan Muda Kwon."_

Mingyu tersenyum miris sembari memandangi bayangannya sendiri, "Mungkin aku harus minta maaf karena tak bisa melupakannya dan masih terus mencintainya selama 4 tahun ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gedung Kwon K. K, 18 Maret 2019. 12:30 PM KST**_

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kwon Soonyoung itu menunduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju _cafeteria_. Untung saja dirinya tak bertabrakan dengan orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Saat ini ia sedang tak benar-benar fokus, karena otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran tentang perusahaan dan juga suatu hal yang tak kalah pentingnya, yaitu Kim Mingyu.

Mantan kekasihnya itu sudah beberapa kali tak mengikuti rapat penting perusahaan. Dan saat Hoshi bertanya pada Minghao, sahabatnya sekaligus orang kepercayaan Mingyu, pemuda berkebangsaan Cina itu hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" ucap Hoshi pada dirinya sendiri kala itu. Sedikit banyak terselip rasa khawatir, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mingyu.

Hoshi kira setelah 4 tahun berlalu, rasa itu akan hilang. Ia kira pelariannya akan berhasil. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Getaran itu masih ada, rasa khawatir itu masih tersisa. Dan parahnya, Hoshi masih peduli.

Memang benar Mingyu hadir di acara rapat hari ini, itu membuat Hoshi bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tapi satu hal yang masih menjadi ganjalan di hati putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu, Mingyu seakan menjaga jarak dan menghindari segala bentuk kontak fisik dengannya. Bahkan melakukan kontak mata sekalipun, Mingyu seperti tak ingin. Itu semua membuat Hoshi berpikir, sebegitu bencinyakah Mingyu pada dirinya?

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya gadis penjaga _cafeteria_ menyadarkan Hoshi dari lamunannya.

"Ugh," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan berbagai macam pikiran anehnya, "Se-kotak _bento_ dengan jus apel, _Noona_."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

"Tentu."

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Hoshi menatap sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan matanya terhenti di meja paling ujung. Tidak benar-benar kosong memang, karena satu kursi lainnya sudah terisi.

"Bukankah itu Mingyu?" ucap Hoshi pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya tak lepas dari meja tadi.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan," ucap gadis dengan baju hitam itu sembari menyodorkan nampan berisi bento dan jus apel pada Hoshi.

"A-ah, baiklah. Jadi berapa?"

"₩25,750."

Hoshi mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membayar sesuai dengan jumlah yang telah disebutkan. Lalu pemuda bermarga Kwon itu berjalan menuju meja tadi yang untungnya masih belum terisi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Hoshi mengusap tengkuknya sembari tersenyum canggung, "Meja lain sudah penuh, dan hanya tempat ini yang tersisa."

Merasa seseorang bicara padanya, pemuda yang ternyata memang Kim Mingyu itu menolehkan kepalanya.

 _Deg_

 _"Astaga. Kenapa harus orang ini?"_ ucap pemuda bermarga Kim itu dalam hati. Jujur ia terkejut, karena ia pikir dengan memilih tempat paling ujung bisa membuatnya takkan bertemu dengan Hoshi. Namun ternyata ia salah.

Sekilas Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan apa benar tak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa. Dan ia hanya bisa berdecih pelan saat menyadari memang hanya kursi di hadapannyalah yang masih kosong.

"Duduk saja. Lagipula seingatku kau tak pernah meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu," ucap Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari makanan di piringnya.

"Uhm- Baiklah. Terima kasih," Hoshi mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Kemudian ia duduk dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Sesekali Hoshi mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia berdecak kagum. Semua yang ada di diri Mingyu tampak begitu sempurna di matanya. Garis rahang yang semakin tegas setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Dan gigi taring yang menyembul lucu dari sudut bibir tipis kemerahan itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, Mingyu mengangkat kepala. Membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hoshi yang nampaknya hampir lupa untuk berkedip, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

"Ada sisa makanan di bibirmu," Hoshi berkilah.

Sebelum Mingyu bisa mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya, Hoshi sudah bergerak untuk membersihkan noda itu. Lalu tanpa sadar menjilat jarinya sendiri yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengusap sudut bibir Mingyu. Dan kemudian putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu kembali fokus pada makanannya seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Mingyu sendiri tak ingin bersusah payah untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Terlepas dari jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 22 tahun itu lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Siapa tahu dengan melihat lalu-lalang kendaraan bisa membuatnya lupa akan perbuatan sang mantan kekasih padanya.

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

Baik Hoshi maupun Mingyu tak ada yang berniat untuk meninggalkan meja itu terlebih dahulu meskipun makanan di hadapan mereka sudah habis sejak tadi.

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan tanpa saling berbicara untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Karena merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melingkupi mereka, Hoshi berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kemana saja?"

Mingyu menengok ke sumber suara, "Aku?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hoshi mengangguk.

"Ada kok," lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalanan.

"Tapi kenapa tak datang ke rapat perusahaan?"

Mingyu memainkan gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya, "Aku 'kan datang hari ini."

"Maksudnya, beberapa rapat sebelum ini," Hoshi terus memperhatikan Mingyu, berharap pemuda itu akan membalas tatapannya meskipun hanya sekejap.

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sibuk menghindariku ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum mengejek, "Kau belum berubah, rasa percaya dirimu masih saja tinggi."

"Tapi aku benar, 'kan?"

Mingyu diam dan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Setelah hampir 4 tahun ini, masih berpikiran untuk menghindariku?"

"Begitulah."

Untuk sepersekian detik, napas Hoshi tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, "Tapi kenapa?"

Mingyu menghela napas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang mantan kekasih tepat di kedua matanya, "Anggap saja aku sudah tak ingin mengenalmu lagi," lalu pemuda itu tersenyum miring, "Atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan karena tak bisa melupakanmu. Sudah puas?"

"Kim Mingyu, dengar," Hoshi mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Aku berusaha profesional disini. Aku tak ingin melibatkan perasaan sama sekali, tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini bagaimana aku harus menahannya?"

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di hari ini, Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya, "Jangan bertanya padaku. Aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu jawabannya."

Hoshi tertunduk, lalu dengan lirih ia berkata, "Apa itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku, Mingyu?"

"Tanpa perlu aku bicara pun, kau akan selalu tau jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu. Jadi, kumohon jangan tanyakan lagi." Yang diajak bicara kemudian tersenyum sendu lalu pergi menjauh dari Hoshi.

Dan semua terasa seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang, karena setelah hampir 4 tahun berlalu, dan di usianya yang semakin dewasa, Hoshi tetap saja hanya bisa menatap Mingyu yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Jadi sebenarnya yang belum berubah itu aku atau dirimu? Selalu saja pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masalah," pemuda bermarga Kwon itu berdecak kesal.

Saat sedang sibuk memperhatikan punggung lebar yang sempat menjadi kesukaannya itu, ucapan Mingyu kembali terngiang di telinga Hoshi.

" _Atau aku yang terlalu berlebihan karena tak bisa melupakanmu."_

"Melupakanku? Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?" tanya Hoshi pada dirinya sendiri, "Apakah Mingyu memang masih mencintaiku?"

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Namun, dilihat dari sikapnya selama ini, sepertinya mustahil."

Tepat saat kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, bayangan Mingyu menghilang di balik tikungan dekat pintu keluar _cafeteria_.

"Tapi, perbuatan tidak selalu menggambarkan perasaan yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Jadi, bolehkah Hoshi sedikit berharap?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Nah, sekarang ketahuan kan perasaan mereka ke satu sama lain? Mungkin jadi terlalu cepat ya jalan ceritanya? Hm

Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	3. Chapter 3

The contradiction

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: (Sequel dari Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Haruka Murakami.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu. Yakinkan aku untuk tetap bersedia menunggumu. Yakinkan aku untuk tetap menanti kedatanganmu. Karena, demi apapun, ini berat." – mahar

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 5 April 2019. 19:45 PM KST**_

Hoshi ingat betul bahwa hubungannya dengan Mingyu beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya bertahan selama seminggu, dan itupun karena mereka terikat sebuah perjanjian. Tapi, waktu yang seminggu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengetahui berbagai macam hal yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda bermarga Kim yang satu itu. Mulai dari kebiasaan sehari-harinya, makanan kesukaannya, penyanyi idolanya, hal yang disukai dan tak disukainya, hingga caranya tersenyum, serta beberapa hal yang akan memakan banyak waktu jika disebutkan satu persatu. Semuanya terekam dengan jelas di ingatan Hoshi. Bahkan, hingga detik ini.

Apalagi dengan hari penting yang menjadi peringatan lahirnya Kim Mingyu ke dunia ini, yaitu 6 April 1997. Hoshi pikir, ia takkan pernah bisa melupakan hal tersebut.

"Besok ya?" ucap putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu sembari membuka sebuah undangan pesta perayaan ulang tahun Mingyu yang baru saja diterimanya tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari hadiah dulu," lanjut Hoshi sebelum mengembalikan undangan tersebut ke tempat semula dan merapikan meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena acara yang akan dihadirinya kali ini bersifat tak begitu formal, maka Hoshi memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja dan celana berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan _coat_ selutut berwarna merah _maroon_.

Sejenak ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Dan setelah merasa tak ada satupun yang kurang dari penampilannya, Hoshi segera bersiap untuk pamitan pada orang tuanya yang saat itu kebetulan tengah menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

Tapi baru 5 langkah ia keluar dari kamar, Hoshi teringat sesuatu. Iapun menepuk dahinya pelan, "Oh iya, hampir saja lupa."

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu kembali memasuki kamarnya lalu mengambil tas kertas yang berisi hadiah untuk Mingyu. Sebuah _coat_ panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu keluaran terbaru dari produsen ternama di Korea Selatan.

Jika ditanya, 'kenapa _coat_?' Hoshi sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Karena memang benar, musim dingin sudah berganti menjadi musim semi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan suhu udarapun sudah perlahan-lahan naik, tak sedingin sebelumnya. Angin yang berhembus tak lagi menusuk kulit. Sehingga membuat pakaian hangat tak begitu diperlukan lagi. Tapi diantara sekian banyak pilihan hadiah yang bisa dibelinya, Hoshi lebih memilih sebuah _coat_ , yang termasuk ke dalam kategori pakaian hangat, meskipun ia tahu Mingyu punya banyak yang seperti itu. Dan hadiahnya ini pasti takkan begitu terpakai. Tapi harapan agar Mingyu terus merasa 'hangat' membuat Hoshi memantapkan pilihan pada pakaian sepanjang lutut tersebut.

Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu mengendarai mobil _mini cooper_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang kebetulan sedang cukup padat malam itu dikarenakan adanya perbaikan jalan.

"Tahu begini, aku akan berangkat lebih awal," Hoshi berdecak kesal sembari memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus berputar di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lotte Hotel World, 6 April 2019. 08:30 PM KST**_

Dan benar saja, saat Hoshi menginjakkan kakinya di lantai _ballroom_ hotel bintang 5 tersebut, acara sudah di mulai. Bahkan kegiatan tiup lilin dan potong kue juga sepertinya sudah lewat dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Maka dari itu, setelah menitipkan hadiah yang dibawanya ke bagian penerima tamu, Hoshi langsung saja menuju ke jajaran makanan yang disediakan.

Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, meskipun dari jauh, Mingyu terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putihnya yang dipadukan dengan jas hitam bergaris putih di bagian kerah. Dasi kupu-kupu dan juga celana hitam serta rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang semakin menambah pesona pemuda yang baru saja resmi berusia 22 tahun tersebut.

Awalnya Hoshi berniat untuk menyapa Mingyu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung, tapi diurungkan niat tersebut saat melihat sang mantan kekasih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa tamu undangan lainnya.

Beberapa kali Hoshi bertegur sapa dengan orang yang ia kenal, lalu kembali sibuk dengan pilihan sajian yang akan diambilnya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau menatapnya hingga lupa berkedip," ucap orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Xu Minghao, sembari menyenggol lengan Hoshi.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu eh?" Yang lebih tua menoleh lalu menatap adik tingkat semasa kuliahnya itu curiga.

"Sejak kalian saling memperhatikan dalam diam," jawab Minghao dengan santainya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau masih mencintai Mingyu, ya?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, napas Hoshi tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, seseorang menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu Hoshi tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Everything shows on your face_ , _Ge_. _You know?_ " tambah pemuda berkebangsaan Cina tersebut.

 _Uhuk!_

Hoshi tersedak begitu mendengar hal tersebut. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil segelas minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan lewat dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Kau ini bicara apa!?"

"Itu terlihat dari caramu menatapnya. Tak pernah berubah dari dulu."

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengelak, "A-ah tidak! Aku tidak-"

"Mulut bisa saja berbohong. Tapi matamu tidak."

"Huft," Hoshi memalingkan wajah, yang sialnya membuat ia beradu tatap dengan Mingyu.

"Jujur saja."

"Sejelas itu kah?" ucap pemuda yang bermarga Kwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minghao mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Hoshi takkan melihat itu, lalu memakan potongan terakhir kue yang ada di piringnya.

Hoshi memutuskan kontak mata dengan Mingyu, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar, aku masih mencintainya. Mencintai Mingyu." Diam-diam tersenyum sendu, " _Everything hasn't changed, my feelings for him still hasn't changed after a long time. And I still don't know why I love him so much_."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apanya?" tanya Hoshi tak mengerti.

"Kau dan cintamu itu."

"Hampir empat tahun kurasa."

Minghao membulatkan matanya dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya tak percaya, " _Wow_."

"Aku tahu empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dan aku tak keberatan jika harus mencintainya lebih lama lagi." Hoshi tersenyum tulus dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Melihat itu, mau tak mau Minghao ikut tersenyum. Lalu menepuk pundak orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu, "Begitupun Mingyu. Ia-"

Hoshi tak sempat mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Minghao karena tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Dengan segera ia pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf karena telah memotong perkataan adik tingkatnya itu.

Kaki-kaki panjang Hoshi membawanya menuju ke _mini bar_ yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan yang bernuansa _almond_ tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil sebuah gelas yang sama persis dengan yang dibawa pelayan tadi.

Tapi, begitu cairan itu akan memasuki mulutnya, hidung Hoshi mencium bau aneh yang cukup tajam. Dahinya berkerut. Seingatnya, air mineral tak memiliki bau seperti ini.

"Uhm- permisi?," ucap Hoshi pada _bartender_ yang sedang meracik minuman untuk tamu pesta yang hadir, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, ini minuman apa?"

"Itu _vodka_ , Tuan."

 _Oh sial!_

Hoshi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja kepalanya terasa pusing, ia memang tak pernah tahan pada alkohol sejak dulu. Karena dengan kadar yang rendah saja, sudah bisa membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"Bisa-bisanya aku ceroboh seperti ini," sekali lagi Hoshi mengumpat dirinya sendiri sebelum menumpukkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di sana, " _Argh!_ Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Tapi masa bodoh dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang. Hoshi yakin sebentar lagi Jun akan datang dan membawanya pulang.

"Soonyoung _hyeong_?" sebuah suara terdengar semakin ke arah Hoshi. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Hoshi mengetahui bahwa itu bukan suara milik Jun _gege_ -nya.

"Hey," Tak lama kemudian, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 23 tahun itu merasa seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya secara perlahan, "Kau mabuk?"

Hoshi mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa sesaat lalu kembali menyandar ke meja _mini bar_ itu, "Hahaha _hello_ Mingyu- _san_!"

"Kau pasti mabuk."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Oh," Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Yang benar saja." Lalu menarik lengan Hoshi supaya mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya yang lebih tua saat tubuhnya dipapah keluar dari _ballroom_ oleh Mingyu.

"Pulang."

Hoshi mendorong Mingyu supaya menjauh dari dirinya, lalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama denganmu hehehe."

"Kau harus pulang. Kau mabuk."

"Kalau ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Hoshi masih saja sempat banyak bicara disaat tubuhnya hampir limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung Mingyu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh dengan cara yang tidak elit ke kolam ikan hias yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak mabuk, hanya tidak sadar saja," Mingyu menghela napas berat untuk mengurangi kekesalannya karena menghadapi Hoshi dan sikap keras kepalanya, "Mabuk atau tidak, kau tetap saja menyebalkan." keluhnya sebelum kembali membimbing Hoshi menuju bagian depan hotel.

Akan tetapi, tepat saat mereka sampai di depan _lobby_ , terdengar suara klakson bersahut-sahutan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Permisi, _Ahjussi_. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu pada seorang petugas penjaga keamanan yang sedang berjaga di dekat pintu keluar.

"Oh ini. Di persimpangan jalan terjadi kemacetan karena pembangunan jalan, dan ada pengalihan jalur. Sudah hampir satu jam setengah seperti ini," jelas pria paruh baya tersebut.

Mingyu tersenyum kaku, "A-ah begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_!"

"Senang bisa membantu," pria itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu saya undur dirii. Mau menjalankan tugas untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Selamat malam Tuan!"

"Ya, selamat malam."

" _Konbanwa, Ojisan_!"

"Astaga. Bagaimana ini!?" ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah kan. Berarti aku tak diizinkan pulang saat ini hehehe," ujar Hoshi yang diiringi dengan tawa khas orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap Mingyu pasrah.

"Hehehe. Menghabiskan malam denganmu. _Huks_."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Serius, Soonyoung _hyeong_. Kau memang harus pulang."

Pemuda itu hanya tinggal menekan simbol berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya, dan ia akan langsung terhubung dengan Jun _hyeong_ -nya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengabari pemuda itu bahwa Hoshi mabuk, dan memintanya untuk datang menjemput. Tapi, pergerakan tangan Hoshi mengacaukan rencananya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau menikmati malam ini bersamaku?" Hoshi mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu."

"L-lalu -huks- kenapa?"

"Kau mabuk. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Persetan dengan kesadaranku!" Hoshi berbalik untuk memeluk leher Mingyu dan berbisik seduktif di telinganya, "Kalau kau menerima tawaranku -huks- aku akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Diam sesaat. Hoshi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu, sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh pria jangkung itu dalam-dalam.

"Ugh," Mingyu menjauhkan Hoshi dari lehernya, "M-memangnya apa?"

"Kabulkan dulu -huks- permintaanku dan kau akan tahu jawabannya hehe."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, dan didorong rasa ingin tahu yang kuat serta waktu yang sudah semakin larut, Mingyu menuruti keinginan Hoshi. Ia tahu ini bukanlah ide yang baik. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa Mingyu untuk menuruti keinginan Hoshi.

Pada akhirnya, ia memesan sebuah kamar di hotel ini. Dan membopong mantan kekasihnya itu menuju ruangan tersebut setelah mengambil kuncinya di bagian penerima tamu.

"Kau masih saja berat seperti dulu," Mingyu menurunkan mantan kekasihnya itu di ranjang _king size_ yang ada lalu menghubungi keluarganya dan juga orangtua Hoshi. Mengatakan bahwa mereka mungkin tak akan pulang malam ini karena jalanan yang macet parah.

Namun sepertinya Mingyu terlalu sibuk berbicara di telepon, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Hoshi berjalan mendekat lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu," racau pemuda yang lebih tua.

Mengabaikan pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya, Mingyu berbalik dan refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hoshi. "Soonyoung _hyeong_ , apa yang kau lakukan eh!?"

Hoshi mengusakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Mingyu, "Memelukmu."

"Aku merindukanmu," Hoshi maju selangkah, "Sangat merindukanmu. Hingga rasanya sakit sekali saat aku tahu tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengobati rindu sialan itu."

Mau tak mau Mingyu berjalan mundur, mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Selama empat tahun di Jepang, aku pikir aku sudah bisa melupakanmu, tapi begitu kita bertemu di rapat tempo hari, semua usahaku untuk menghapus kenangan tentangmu hancur seketika," keluh Hoshi dengan suara seraknya, "Mantra apa yang kau gunakan padaku eh? Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk melupakanmu!?"

Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hoshi mendorong Mingyu yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi bertindihan di atas ranjang.

"Tadi -huks- Minghao bertanya -huks- apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak," Hoshi mengelus pipi Mingyu dengan lembut, "Ku katakan saja sejujurnya -huks- bahwa aku masih mencintaimu hehehe."

Berikutnya, ia mengelus bibir tebal milik mantan kekasihnya itu menggunakan ibu jari, "Tapi waktu itu kau bilang -huks- kau ingin melupakanku," senyum di wajah Hoshi berganti dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, "Jujur, aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu. Tapi, jika dengan melupakanku bisa -huks- membuatmu bahagia, lakukanlah. Aku tak apa hehehe."

Jantung Mingyu berdegup lebih cepat saat ia mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Hoshi. Namun ia hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya saat inipun seakan tak menentu. Antara senang, kesal, dan juga lega.

Senang karena ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kesal karena ia menganggap Hoshi terlalu mudah menyerah. Lega, dikarenakan semua beban yang menyesaki dadanya seakan menguap hilang entah kemana.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Hoshi berkali-kali sembari mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Mingyu.

"Pernah aku coba untuk mencari penggantimu. Tapi ternyata tidak mudah, bagian lain dari diriku hanya menginginkanmu," Mingyu tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "Menyedihkan ya?" lanjut pemuda yang lebih tua.

Dan dibawah pengaruh alkohol, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu mengatakan semuanya. Perasaan yang selama ia simpan sendiri maupun segala keluh kesah yang sudah lama terpendam begitu dalam. Percayalah, ini akan menjadi _drunken confession_ yang buruk.

Jadi berikutnya, mari berharap bahwa ia takkan melakukan perbuatan yang akan disesalinya keesokan hari.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Ojisan = Paman, Bahasa Jepang.

Ahjussi = Paman, Bahasa Korea.

Konbanwa = Selamat malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya.

[ Oh iya, sebentar lagi mau pengumuman PMDK. Saya mohon do'anya semoga lolos di jurusan yang saya inginkan. Dan kalau nggak lolos, saya minta do'a dan/atau aamiinnya supaya saya bisa melewati SMB dengan lancar. Ehe terima kasih : D

Berhubung sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Semoga bulan Ramadhan ini membawa berkah bagi kita semua dan shaum kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Aamiin. ]

Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	4. Chapter 4

The Contradiction

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: (Sequel dari Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Haruka Murakami.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"Selagi kau dan aku berada di bawah langit yang sama, aku akan terus merekatkan serpihan harapan yang kau retakkan." – maydi_han

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lotte Hotel World, 7 April 2019. 05:30 AM KST**_

Hoshi bangun dalam keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Kepalanya pening, perutnya mual, ditambah pinggangnya yang entah kenapa sakit sekali. Kemeja berwarna putih yang terpasang asal-asalan di tubuhnya dirasa hanya menambah penderitaan putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu.

 _Deg_

Menyadari ada yang janggal pada salah satu pemikirannya barusan, dengan ragu Hoshi melirik ke arah pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Matanya melebar.

Kemeja putih?

Seingat Hoshi, tadi malam ia mengenakan kemeja hitam ke acara perayaan ulang tahun Mingyu. Kenapa sekarang jadi putih?

Tak mungkin suatu kemeja dapat berubah warna dengan sendirinya hanya dalam waktu semalam, _'kan_?

Rasa panik tiba-tiba menyerang putra sulung keluarga Kwon tersebut.

"Jangan bilang ini milik-"

Belum sempat Hoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Mingyu yang berjalan entah dari mana, menuju ke arah kamar mandi hanya dengan celana panjang dan juga sebuah kaus tipis.

"Argh!"

Pikiran Hoshi semakin kacau. Ia tak dapat mengingat apapun yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sedangkan Mingyu yang baru saja akan masuk ke kamar mandi segera berbalik arah untuk menghampiri Hoshi setelah mendengar suara barusan.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja, Soonyoung _hyeong_?" tanya lelaki yang lebih muda sembari mendudukan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hoshi mengangguk, "tapi aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Kim Mingyu."

"Hm, tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Di kamar ini? Bersamamu?" Tanya pemuda yang bermarga Kwon dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Pertama, kau bisa di sini karena aku yang membawamu ke sini. Kedua, semalam kau tak ingin pulang dan," Mingyu mengambil jeda sesaat, "mengatakan ingin menghabiskan malam denganku, jadi aku merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginanmu."

"Ha? Hahaha kau pasti bercanda," Hoshi tertawa sumbang, "Mana mungkin aku bicara seperti itu."

"Kalau tak percaya ya sudah."

Hoshi kini terdiam. Samar-samar kejadian tadi malam terputar kembali di otaknya.

"Lalu, k-kemejamu kenapa bisa ada padaku?"

Tepat saat Mingyu membuka mulutnya, siap untuk berbicara, Hoshi memotongnya terlebih dulu dan kembali bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam? Antara kita?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Pft," Mingyu menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang tak ada yang terjadi, sayang."

"Namaku Soonyoung! Bukan sayang."

"Iya iya, Soonyoung sayang. _We did nothing last night_."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?" Mingyu menunjukkan tampang tak mengerti, "Oh! Kemeja itu? Ah- maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu."

"Kenapa?!" ucap Soonyoung tak terima, "Pasti semalam terjadi sesuatu, 'kan? Kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku, 'kan? Sudah! Mengaku saja!"

"Ya ampun. Harus ku katakan berapa kali, tak ada yang terjadi diantara kita," Mingyu mengacak rambutnya, hampir frustasi, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan pada mantan kekasihnya itu, "Oh, atau kau ingin kita melakukan sesuatu tadi malam?" tanya Mingyu sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda.

Hoshi memukul pelan kepala pemuda di hadapannya lalu membuang muka, "Tsk bodoh! Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Siapa suruh keras kepala."

"..."

Saat akan bertanya lagi, perhatian Hoshi teralihkan pada leher Mingyu.

"Mingyu- _san_ , ada sesuatu di lehermu."

"Mana?"

"Itu, di dekat tulang selangkamu."

Mingyu mengusap sesuatu yang berwarna merah di lehernya, "Kau lupa? Ini buatanmu."

Hoshi memang tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam urusan cinta. Tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah sebuah _kiss mark_.

Hoshi menatap pemuda di depannya tak percaya, "B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya bisa saja. Kau memaksa untuk membuatnya."

"Harusnya kau menolak," cicit Hoshi.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang begitu menggoda saat mabuk tadi malam?"

Hoshi merasa aliran darah dari seluruh tubuhnya kini mengalir ke pipi dan juga kedua telinganya, "Jangan membual, Mingyu- _san_."

"Siapa yang membual? Lihat. Masih ada beberapa lagi," Mingyu menyingkap kaus yang ia pakai. Memperlihatkan dada bidang miliknya dan banyak bercak kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Hoshi tadi malam.

"A-apakah itu sakit?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi, sebagai gantinya," Mingyu maju dan membuat Hoshi terperangkap diantara tubuh tinggi miliknya dan dinding di belakang ranjang yang mereka tempati, "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

"M-melakukan apa?" cicit Hoshi saat merasa dirinya sudah terpojok.

"Membuat _hickey_."

"A-aku tahu kau takkan melakukannya."

"Dan kau juga tahu aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku."

Selangkah ke depan untuk Mingyu, dan juga selangkah ke belakang bagi Hoshi.

Saat dirasa sudah semakin terdesak, hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hoshi hanyalah pasrah. Ia menutup matanya, mau tak mau memaksakan diri untuk siap menerima apapun yang akan Mingyu lakukan.

"..."

Tak lama, ia rasakan napas Mingyu menerpa bagian lehernya. Tapi kemudian, sesuatu yang basah menempel di dahinya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kita tak melakukan apapun semalam," lalu ia mengusak rambut pemuda yang lebih tua, "Oh iya, jangan pikirkan soal kemeja itu lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Lalu sarapan, aku sudah memesan nasi goreng untuk kita."

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna seluruh perkataan Mingyu sekaligus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang hampir saja menggila.

"Uhm. B-baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu begitu melihat Hoshi yang berjalan keluar dari arah kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Iya," Hoshi mengangguk.

Karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk diam dan menaruh pesanannya yang baru saja datang ke atas meja.

"Uhm, Mingyu- _san_ , boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Hoshi tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu. Apa itu?" balas Mingyu sembari mengancingkan lengan kemejanya.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi Jun _Gege._ "

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mingyu mengalihkan padangannya pada Hoshi kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Memintanya menjemputku di sini sekaligus membawakan baju ganti."

"Tidak perlu," ucap Mingyu singkat yang akhirnya menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Hoshi.

"Kebetulan kemarin aku membawa baju lebih, pakai saja dulu. Dan biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

Kini giliran Hoshi yang mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ia berucap dalam hati, "Ada apa ini? Tak biasanya ia baik kepadaku."

Setelah hampir dua menit menunggu Hoshi yang tak kunjung bersuara, akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk berbicara terlebih dulu, "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

"Kau pasti sibuk." Hoshi terus berusaha untuk menolak tawaran mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan selalu punya waktu luang untukmu."

Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Mingyu itu berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara denting jam dinding yang terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku bingung."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Turuti saja kata-kataku."

"Apa tak apa?" cicit Hoshi.

"Iya."

"Yang benar?"

"Tsk. Bawel." Balas Mingyu sekenanya sembari berusaha membuat simpul pada dasi yang menggantung di lehernya.

" _Ya_!?"

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku lapar."

Melupakan dasinya yang belum terpasang dengan benar, Mingyu langsung saja menarik Hoshi menuju meja makan yang terletak dekat dengan dapur.

"Tidak perlu menarikku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Hoshi menghempaskan lengan Mingyu lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Pft. Dia ini," Helaan napas berat terdengar keluar dari mulut lelaki yang lebih muda.

Seakan lupa bahwa dirinya baru saja bersikap tak sopan pada Mingyu, senyum Hoshi langsung terkembang begitu lebar saat matanya menangkap pemandangan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih hangat tersaji di hadapannya.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Hoshi begitu selesai membaca do'a.

Mingyu yang tak ingin ambil pusingpun langsung mengikut apa yang baru saja Hoshi lakukan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan makan pagi mereka.

"Huh?" gumam Hoshi, "Untuk apa?"

"Temanku."

"Temanmu? Yang mana?"

" _Huft_ ," Mingyu meletakkan garpunya, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Begini," pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Hoshi tepat di kedua matanya.

"Semalam kau bercerita banyak hal, dan salah satunya mengenai temanku yang menanyakan apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

Hoshi terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

"Itu pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman, _I really I'm sorry for that_ ," lanjut Mingyu.

"Oh. Itu-"

Butuh tiga detik sebelum Hoshi bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Hahaha itu ya!?" Hoshi tertawa keras, tawa yang tentu saja dibuat-buat, "Kau percaya dengan ucapanku semalam? Oh- _come on_ Mingyu- _san_ , aku sedang mabuk! Jangan percaya hahaha."

" _Ain't no fun_ , Kwon Soonyoung."

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Hoshi saat mendengar nama lengkapnya keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang mabuk semalam, tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak asal bicara."

Hoshi berdecih, ia memalingkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang seakan memaksa untuk menembus jiwanya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku memang tahu."

"Bagaimana jika yang ku ucapkan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Oh? Siapa bilang?"

"Aku."

"Percaya diri sekali."

" _I know you more than I know myself_."

"Omong kosong."

"Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara," ucap Mingyu yang sudah mulai lelah dengan tingkah laku Hoshi.

"Sudahlah." Hoshi mencoba untuk menahan nada bicaranya agak tak meninggi, "Aku akui itu benar adanya, dan kau juga pasti tahu sendiri apa jawabanku. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah membahas soal ini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua beranjak untuk meninggalkan meja makan, "Karena aku tak suka."

"Tapi aku suka, bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli. Tapi kumohon, jangan libatkan aku."

"Kau-"

"Ku anggap pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi mengenai hal itu. Ini sudah hampir jam delapan pagi, dan aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kau bisa simpan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan untuk dirimu sendiri," ucap Hoshi mengakhiri keributan kecil di antara dirinya dengan Mingyu.

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan tersebut, Hoshi berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Mingyu sendiri kembali dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, membuat simpul pada dasinya.

Merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan tersebut, Hoshi yang sudah siap dengan kemeja yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna biru navy dan celana senada langsung saja menghampiri Mingyu.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

Tanpa permisi, putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu mengambil alih pekerjaan tangan mantan kekasihnya.

Berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Hoshi membuat Mingyu seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Dan sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia hanya bisa diam sembari memandangi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin dulu kau tak bisa memasangkan dasimu sendiri dengan benar itu bukan karena kau sedang sakit, tapi karena pada dasarnya kau memang tak bisa," ujar Hoshi sembari merapikan hasil karyanya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Mingyu.

" _Iie, douitashimashite_ ," yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"O-oh! Iya, iya. Bisa. Tapi tunggu sebentar, masih ada yang kurang."

Mingyu berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah _coat_ , kemudian memakainya.

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Mingyu sembari menghampiri Hoshi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Hoshi bergeming. Tapi matanya sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Mingyu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Jadi pergi tidak?"

"A-ah iya, jadi."

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Mingyu menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu berjalan menuju lift, dengan Hoshi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sambil berjalan, Hoshi terus memandangi punggung mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tepat saat mereka berdua akan memasuki lift, Hoshi menyadari sesuatu, kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat _coat_ itu sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Oh iya, jangan lupa tonton MV barunya SEVENTEEN – Clap di official Youtube Channelnya mereka. Terus dukung SEVENTEEN juga ya, my co- carat!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	5. Chapter 5

The Contradiction

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: (Sequel dari Moving On Isn't Easy) "As time goes on you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you have to solve yourself." – Haruka Murakami.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"Engkau harus terus mencurigaiku, sebab sebaik-baiknya aku padamu, bisa saja aku sedang berupaya keras mendapatkanmu kembali. Dan jika itu yang terjadi, bisa saja ini adalah sebuah surat cinta untukmu." – Puthut EA

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul,**_ _ **April 17, 2019. 20:30 PM KST**_

" _Tadaima!"_ Ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Kwon Soonyoung itu begitu memasuki rumahnya.

" _Okaerinasai!"_ Balas Ny. Kwon yang kebetulan sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana harimu, Soonshine?" ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari menghampiri Hoshi dan membantu melepaskan jasnya.

"Cukup baik, _Kaa-chan_ ," Hoshi tersenyum sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih, " _Kaa-chan_ sendiri bagaimana?"

Ny. Kwon tampak bersemangat saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, senyum merekah lebar di wajahnya,"Menyenangkan! Apalagi tadi drama _Endless Love_ tayang di TV!"

"Ah, begitu?" Hoshi mengangguk turut bahagia mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

"Iya," wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Sekarang lekas bersihkan dirimu, lalu kita makan malam. Kaa-chan sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Mendengar kata 'makanan kesukaanmu' otomatis membuat mata Hoshi berbinar, membayangkan rasanya saja membuat putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu jadi lapar.

"Baiklah! Sebentar ya, _Kaa-chan_!"

.

.

.

Hoshi berjalan menuju meja makan masih dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah. Tidak begitu basah memang, tapi masih menyisakan air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

"Cepatlah kemarin, Soonshine! Ayahmu sebentar lagi akan menyusul," ucap Ny. Kwon sembari melambaikan tangannya, meminta Hoshi untuk mendekat.

"Oh _Otousaan_ sudah pulang?"

Ny. Kwon mengangguk.

Tak lama, sang kepala keluarga datang, diiringi dengan adik Hoshi di belakangnya. Kemudian keluarga kecil itu makan dengan tenang.

Begitu selesai, putra sulung keluarga itu langsung bergerak untuk membereskan sisa makan keluarganya. Sedangkan sang adik, setelah izin terlebih dahulu, kembali ke kamarnya karena ada suatu hal yang harus dikerjakan.

"Soonshine, kemarilah," ucap Ny. Kwon sembari menepuk bagian kosong di samping tempat duduknya.

"Hm? Ada apa _Kaa-chan_?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap pundak Hoshi dengan lembut, "Jadi begini, Kaa-chan punya satu permintaan padamu." Entah kenapa, hal itu malam membuat perasaan putra sulung Keluarga Kwon itu menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa-"

"Ajaklah Mingyu untuk makan malam di rumah kita Sabtu malam nanti."

 _Deg_

Saat kata demi kata keluar dari mulut sang ibu, waktu seakan berjalan lembih lambat bagi Hoshi.

' _Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus dia?'_ bathinnya nelangsa.

"Huh?" Dahi Hoshi berkerut tanpa ia sendiri sadari, "Dalam rangka apa, _Kaa-chan_?"

"Kerja sama perusahaan kita? Atau katakan saja, ini makan malam keluarga biasa," jawab Ny. Kwon dengan senyum sumrinngahnya, "Lagipula, ini sudah lama sekali sejak kami bertemu dengan Mingyu."

"Keluarga?" gumam Hoshi tak suka, "Dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan keluarga kita, _Kaa-chan_."

"Tapi dia mantan kekasihmu, kan?"

Tn. Kwon dengan secangkir teh hijau di tangannya, menimpali, "Dan juga, kalian pernah bersama, kan?"

Terdiam. Hoshi tak bisa mengelak, akhirnya ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi _Kaa-chan_ , Mingyu-"

"Ada apa lagi dengan Mingyu?"

"Tak bisakah gunakan cara yang lain? Tak perlu sampai mengundangnya makan malam bersama.."

"Sebenarnya bisa," Tn. Kwon mengerling pada sang istri, "Tapi menurutmu, selain makan bersama, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Hoshi terdiam. Antara berpikir, atau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _1 menit_

 _2 menit_

 _3 menit_

"Nah, kau sendiri bingung kan?"

Hoshi mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah, ikuti saja permintaan ibumu, ya?" Tn. Kwon menepuk kepala sang putra dengan halus.

"T-tapi _Otousaan_?"

"Ada masalah lain dengan itu?"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-aku tak masalah dengan itu. Tapi apa Mingyu mau?"

"Kau takkan tahu sebelum mencobanya, Soonyoung- _kun_ ," putus kepala keluarga Kwon itu.

Karena tak ingin dianggap sebagai anak durhaka dengan terus menerus mendebat orang tuanya, maka Hoshi, dengan berat hati, menyetujui permintaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Hm- baiklah, akan ku coba nanti. Tapi, jangan marah padaku jika ia tak bisa ya?"

"Semoga berhasil!" sang ibu menyemangati.

Hoshi tersenyum kecut, "Terima kasih, _Kaa-chan_."

.

.

.

 _ **Kantor**_ _ **Kim**_ _ **Co., Ltd**_ _ **,**_ _ **April**_ _ **18**_ _ **, 2019. 07:30**_ _ **A**_ _ **M KST**_

Karena ada dokumen yang harus ditandatangani dan rapat yang harus dihadiri, Mingyu datang pagi sekali ke kantor, yang entah kebetulan atau bukan, Hoshi juga sudah berada disana.

"Selamat pagi, Soonyoung _hyeong_!" sapa Mingyu pada mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang _pura-pura_ sibuk membaca buku.

"O-oh?" Hoshi tersenyum kaku, "Se- selamat pagi, Mingyu _-san_!"

"Pagi sekali?" tanya Mingyu, basa basi.

"Hahaha iya. Begitulah." Kali ini pemuda yang bermarga Kwon tertawa sumbang kemudian menutup buku di tangannya, "Kau sendiri kenapa sudah datang? Rapat baru dimulai setengah jam lagi."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus terlebih dulu."

Hoshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Oh begitu."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduanya terdiam.

Hoshi sibuk merutuki keputusannya untuk datang lebih pagi, karena hal itu membuat dirinya kini terjebak di dalam ruangan dan keadaan yang kaku bersama Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu sendiri lebih memilih untuk bermain _game online_ di ponselnya.

" _Ano_ \- Mingyu- _san_ ," ucap Hoshi memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "Apa kau sibuk akhir minggu ini?"

Mingyu menolehkan pandangan ke arah Hoshi, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kurasa tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Uh, bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Itu-"

"Itu apa?"

"Uhm .."

"Ada apa Soonyoung _hyeong_?"

"Jika kau terus memotong ucapanku, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya!?" protes Hoshi.

"Oh haha iya, maafkan aku." Kemudian Mingyu melirik jam yang tergantung di atas logo perusahaannya, masih ada sekitar 10 menit sebelum rapat benar-benar dimulai, "Jadi, sekarang katakan. Ada apa?"

Hoshi menolahkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan jika tak ada orang yang memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Mingyu, kemudian ia menggeser duduknya dan berbisik, " _Kaa-chan_ mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah."

Mingyu mendengus kasar, ia kira Hoshi akan mengatakan hal yang begitu penting, ternyata hanya undangan makan malam saja."

"Aku-"

Belum sempat lelaki yang lebih muda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hoshi sudah buru-buru menimpali, "Tapi jika kau tak mau, bukan masalah! Aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk."

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa bilang aku tak mau?"

Hoshi tahu bahwa Mingyu tak menuntut jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan, maka dari itu ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Katakan pada ibumu aku akan datang."

"O-oh, baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan."

Dan rapat dimulai tepat saat Hoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Keluarga Kwon. 20 April 2019, 5:00 PM**_

Akhirnya waktu yang dijanjikan telah tiba. Dengan setelan kerjanya minus dasi, Mingyu datang memenuhi undangan makan malam keluarga mantan kekasihnya.

Meskipun kedua tangannya hampir penuh dengan barang titipan dari sang ibu untuk tuan rumah, putra sulung Keluarga Kim itu masih berusaha untuk mengucapkan salam dan mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat sore," ucap Mingyu, dalam hati berharap bahwa siapapun akan segera membuka lembaran kayu di hadapannya.

"Ah- Tuan Muda Kim," Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan senyum di wajahnya membuka pintu dan menyambut Mingyu dengan ramah, "Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk!"

"T-terima kasih _Eomonim_!" ucap Mingyu. Lalu, ia memasuki rumah yang bernuansa _dark grey_ itu, "Oh iya ini ada sedikit titipan dari _Eomma_."

Ny. Kwon yang baru saja menutup pintu kini berjalan mendekat pada tamunya.

"Terima kasih, tapi ini pasti merepotkanmu ya?" bingkisan dari tangan Mingyu kini berpindah ke tangan ibu Hoshi, "Dan tolong sampaikan terima kasih pada kedua orang tuamu dari kami."

"Dengan senang hati, _Eomonim_. Nanti akan saya sampaikan," Mingyu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok, _Eomonim!_ "

"Baiklah," Ny. Kwon tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk dan beristirahat dulu, kau pasti lelah. Makan malam sudah hampir siap."

"Terima kasih, _Eomonim_ ," Pemuda yang baru saja menginjak umur 22 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu itu mengangguk.

Sejenak, pandangan matanya beredar. Tak banyak hal yang berubah di sini, hampir semuanya masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Mingyu akui, hatinya menghangat, masih tetap hangat seperti dulu, ketika memasuki rumah ini.

"Oh? Sudah datang?" sebuah suara berat sukses menarik Mingyu untuk keluar dari dunianya sendiri, "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Kim!"

' _Mr. Kwon'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Belum sempat Mingyu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, Tn. Kwon sudah datang menghampiri dan menjabat tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah memenuhi undangan kami."

"Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada _Abeonim_ karena sudah mengundang saya."

Tn. Kwon menggangguk, tersenyum lalu melepas jabatan tangannya, "Duduklah terlebih dulu, Soonyoung akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih _Abeonim_."

Mingyu kemudian menempati sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV yang kini sedang menayangkan sebuah acara musik. Sesekali ia menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, bermaksud untuk mengurangi lelah yang dirasakan.

"Sudah kubilang, tak masalah jika kau tak bisa," Hoshi yang datang entah dari mana kini duduk di samping Mingyu dan mengusap-usap rambutnya, "Kau pasti kelelahan."

Sedangkan Mingyu lebih memilih untuk memutar posisi duduknya lalu memeluk Hoshi dari samping.

"Hm."

Dan Hoshi? Ia tersenyum maklum sebelum membalas pelukan sang mantan kekasih, "Sekarang kita makan dulu. Kau belum pernah makan masakan ibuku, kan? Rasanya enak!"

Dengan tidak rela, Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoshi karena lelaki yang lebih tua itu kini sudah berdiri dan mematikan TV.

"Oh iya, _Kaa-chan_ juga sudah menyiapkan teh ginseng, siapa tau bisa mengurangi rasa penatmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu hanya bergumam lalu mengikuti Hoshi yang sudah berjalan ke arah ruang makan terlebih dulu.

"Nah, karena kalian berdua sudah datang, mari kita mulai saja makan malamnya." Ucap Tn. Kwon begitu melihat kedatangan sang anak beserta tamunya, "Duduklah dimanapun kau suka, Tuan Muda Kim."

Merasa baru saja mendapat lampu hijau, Mingyu memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hoshi, "Terima kasih, _Abeonim._ "

Setelah Ny. Kwon selesai membagikan makanan, mereka berdo'a lalu makan dengan tenang.

Hingga kemudian, Ny. Kwon melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan mengubah jalannya makan malam ini.

Mingyu hampir saja tersedak.

Hoshi membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Ah, ini pasti akan menjadi acara makan malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Eomonim:Salah satu cara untuk memanggil ibu orang lain.

Abeonim: Salah satu cara untuk memanggil ayah orang lain.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, juga buat yang meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya.

Apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan di beberapa istilah yang berbahasa Korea karena saya baca dari website, saya mohon maaf.

Oh iya, jangan lupa tonton MV barunya SEVENTEEN – Thanks di official Youtube Channelnya mereka. Terus dukung SEVENTEEN juga ya, my co- carat!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
